


Wings

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always had good conversations after a few drinks, but Hange had gotten a new plant from some people in town. The showed her how to roll up the buds and smoke them, telling her it helped ease pain. In hindsight, they were probably fucking with her, but at this point, she didn’t care. She was feeling good. Well, interesting at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this story got written. Just a random ass thought that entered my head, so I ran with it. I've never seen this idea before, so I thought why not!

“I got one! What if titans had wings?” Hange suggested, lying across the bed, her head hanging off the side so her loose hair drifted down to the floor.

“What the actual fuck?!?” Levi turned to look at her from his seat on the floor. He was right next to her head, but he shifted his whole body to look her in the eye.

They always had good conversations after a few drinks, but Hange had gotten a new plant from some people in town. The showed her how to roll up the buds and smoke them, telling her it helped ease pain. In hindsight, they were probably fucking with her, but at this point, she didn’t care. She was feeling good. Well, interesting at least.

“That’d be terrifyingly beautiful! Their majestic bodies flying through the air!”

“No, that’d just be terrifying!” Levi looked back at her in a state of shock. His eyes had never been so big. The thought of titans flying made him shudder.

“Ok, I see your point.” Hange, slowly sliding headfirst off of the bed, catching herself then flipping her feet over. She plopped herself down on her stomach, lying her head on Levi’s leg. Whoa, head rush! “Oh, oh. What if we had wings instead!?”

Levi pondered it for a moment. He’d always liked watching birds soar, why should they get to have all the fun?

“Yeah…I like that one,” he responded patting Hange’s back. “But where would you go? What would you do?”

Hange lifted her head and stared off into space. “I’d fly over the titans as far as I could to see everything! Then, I’d fly down towards the titans to watch them. And then, I’d make a nest.”

“You’re not a fucking bird, you’re you with wings. Right?” Wait, he was getting confused.

“Oh yeah, then I guess I’d come back home. What about you?”

He hadn’t even thought about him when he asked Hange what she’d do. “Well, I think I’d fly around over the titans, drop my pants and shit on them.”

“Of course,” she responded. “It’s always shit with you, isn’t it?”


End file.
